Seperation of Benders
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: Again, the summary is too long, so it's inside. This is just a teaser though. (Rating may change when story is officially updated, progresses, and official.)
1. Chapter 1

Separation of Benders

Me: Yay! New story!

Marik: Aw! I'm nowhere in the beginning of this one!

Me: Marik, it's a Yu-Gi-Oh and Avatar crossover. You'll be a fire-bender rogue.

Marik: Cool!

Me: Anyways, this is the other story from the poll.

Bakura: You have no knowledge of how to do this.

Me: I may not know how to progress this story, but I will try my best. The fight scenes might kill me though.

Yugi: Why?

Me: I can write fight scenes, but I can't write one with bending in it.

Seto: Are you looking for someone who can beta it for you?

Me: Well, I might start, but the fighting won't start for a couple of chapters.

Mokuba: Are you going to do some warnings?

Me: Oh yeah! Let me get to that.

_**Warning: Lemons, graphic fight scenes, blood, gore, and mpreg. If any of that bothers you, this isn't a story for you!**_

Me: Okay! Let's start!

Yami: uh, summary?

Me: Yeah! That too!

_**Summary: After the legends of Aang and Korra, and Yamoshi, Yugi, at only 6 years old, is chosen as the next avatar, born a Fire-bender. The colonies are now closer than ever, and though there was some confusion and betrayal during the legacy of the Earth born avatar, things are peaceful. Many people trust the avatar, and even though heard tales about fire-benders, they still put their trust in him. But, when a small 'mistake' in military messaging occurs, a water-bending and earth-bending capital get destroyed by the Fire Nation. Yami, a water-bender, blames Yugi and his family for everything, especially the death of Yami's father. Many nations who don't trust the Fire Nation begin to distance themselves and start new colonies away from the Fire Nation. Those who stay with the fire nation are called traitors. Yugi, after many years, only knows Fire-bending and Earth-bending, and Water-bending thanks to his friends Joey, Ryou and Tristan. But, as the spirit world grows out of hand and the other nations are at War, will Yugi be able to master all elements and stop it? Or will all the nations destroy each other? And, will Yugi and Yami ever learn the truth about the military mistake that cost Yami's parents their lives?**_

Me: Well, better get started! And just so you know, I decided to just do this one as well. The story idea and the stupid plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is!

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Everyone knows the legends of Avatar Aang, Korra, and the one after Korra, Yamoshi. When Yamoshi died, everyone knew that a new Avatar would be selected, one from the Fire Nation. But, there was slight fear in many people's hearts because of this. You see, during the reign of Avatar Aang, and also with Yamoshi, the Fire Nation was the main center of the problem. You would think that lightning doesn't strike the same place twice, but, certain people in the Fire Nation have not had a change of heart since Aang and Korra.

Though all of this is true, the Fire Nation was given another chance when Yamoshi settled everything. They made many amends with the other Nations, and now, they all live in peace as they await the next Avatar.

But, peace is such a hard thing to obtain when there are still some stubborn and ignorant people in the world…

* * *

_~New Omashu~_

A young boy laughed as he threw another snowball and hit his intended mark. A cry of protest and a glare was his reward, but he laughed regardless. "Next time, pick a better hiding spot Yami," the boy laughed.

This boy's name was Yugi Motou, and he was six years old. He had star-shaped, tri-colored hair and pale skin, and pretty amethyst eyes. He had ebony hair that was traced in the same amethyst of his eyes, and cute blonde bangs that framed his cute cherubic face. He was small, a little smaller than average, but was a birth happy child.

Even if he was a fire-bender.

The other boy, Yami, shook snow out of his hair. "You cheated!"

Yami looked almost exactly like Yugi, except that he had crimson eyes and crimson tracing his hair instead of amethyst. His bangs shot up like lightning bolts into his hair, and he had a deep tan. He was also a couple inches taller than Yugi. He and Yugi had been friends since forever.

Yugi looked at Yami and shook his head. "Yami, how did I cheat?"

Yami walked over to him and tapped his nose. "I don't know, but you cheated."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, I can't cheat if you don't know how I cheated!"

"Yes you can."

"How?"

"I don't know, but you can."

Instead of retorting, Yugi threw another snowball at Yami. "Hey!" Yami shouted. He glared at Yugi before he smirked. "You're asking for it!" Yami ran at him with a ball of snow, but instead of throwing it, he shoved it down Yugi's coat. Yugi squealed and tried to get away from Yami, but tripped. Yami tried to grab him back, but he ended up falling, and both of them wen tumbling down a hill. When they finally stopped, Yami was lying on top of Yugi, and both were blushing. They stayed in that awkward position for a few moments before Yami finally spoke up. "Um, Yugi?"

"Yeah Yami?"

"I-I need to give you something."

Yugi's breath sped a little. He never understood why Yami made him feel the way he did. "What do you need to give me?"

Yami dug into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a round, light blue stone. The Water Tribe insignia was carved into it, but many elegant swirling patterns adorned the rest of the stone. It hung off a silver chain. "Yami! It's so pretty!"

Yami blushed harder as Yugi hugged him tight. When Yugi let go, Yami put the necklace on him. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it!"

Yami took a deep breath. "Good. I worked on it for weeks."

Yugi looked at him in shock. "You worked on this for me?"

"Yup!"

Yugi smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Yami. I really love it."

"Good, but I want you to promise me something," Yami said seriously, ignoring the heat pooling in his cheek.

Yami didn't look at him, but kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Yugi cutely cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

"Yugi…that necklace is a marriage necklace. You give it to someone you love as a proposal."

"Yeah?"

"Yugi, when we get older…do you promise to marry me?"

"Sure Yami! I love you!"

"Y-You do?" Yami always knew he had a crush on the younger boy, but to know he loved him back was an added bonus.

"Of course I love you! You're my most favorite person in the whole wide world! But you have to promise me something?"

Yami looked at him with a determined look. "Anything for you Aibou."

Yugi giggled at his nickname. "Yami, if things were to get bad when we get older and you leave me, promise me that you won't love anyone else (Bakura: Oh you are just setting up the drama aren't you? Me: Bakura! Shut up! It's not like that!)."

Yami nodded and gave Yugi a crushing hug. "Of course I won't! No one will ever take your place in my heart!"

Yugi blushed bright red. "Yami, air."

Yami laughed nervously and let him go. "Sorry Yugi."

"It's okay!" Yugi said, smiling again.

* * *

~An hour later~

Yugi and Yami were watching TV inside Yugi's house, warming themselves after spending so much time outside. Both were under a large pillow fort they constructed, and were inside drinking hot chocolate. Yami thought he heard something outside in the distant, but ignored it and continued watching TV. The two were deeply into the show when Yugi's mom walked in, calling their names. They ignored her at first and kept watching the TV. Both boys whined as Yugi's mother stepped in front the TV. "Mommy! I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Yugi and Yami had a habit of causing trouble when the other party was involved. His mother shook her head. "No sweetie, but there are some important people that are here, and we need to go to the city square to hear their announcement." Yugi and Yami both groaned and turned off the TV. "Fine," they muttered.

* * *

~City Square~

Yugi, Yami, and Yugi's mother all gathered with most other people from the city around the square where four men (A/N: I am so unsure about these four people, so I'm winging it) was standing on a podium. One man, a guy with a slim build and long silver hair with auburn eyes stepped forward. "People of New Omashu, we come here with great news! The next Avatar has been discovered and located!"

Many people gasped and began to chatter among them. The next Avatar? So quickly? People began to talk, some bragging about how the next Avatar was going to be them. The man held up his name for silence. "Yes, we have found the Avatar. We have located and tracked him to this city!"

The chatter began again, but the man wasn't going to stand for it and talked over them. "The next Avatar is a young boy in this city. Will Yugi Motou please come up here?"

People gasped and turned to look at the small boy. Yugi looked at Yami, who was staring at him in disbelief. "Yami?" The boy said nervously. Yami gave him a small smile. "I'll run up and protect you against anything if something happens." Yugi gave him a quick hug and ran through the crowd to the podium, but he just stood to the side. Another man, this one with long teal hair and one green and one gold eye, gave him a gentle smile. "Do not fear young one. We do not wish to harm you." Yugi somehow felt he could trust this man and stepped up beside him. The third man, one with graying black hair and cold black eyes, picked him up, making Yugi yelp, and put him on the podium. And finally, the fourth person, a female with deeply tanned skin and blue eyes, put her hand over her chest and bowed. "All hail Avatar Yugi!" She yelled. The other three men dropped to their knees in a bow, followed by many of the city folk. Yugi looked out at the people in awe. 'I'm the Avatar?' Yugi thought. 'I hope Yami doesn't hate me for this!'

* * *

~Yugi's House~

Yugi entered his house behind Yami, a little downcast. He was sure his best friend would hate him now. Yami was chatting away, but seemed to notice Yugi's unusual behavior. "Yugi? What's the matter?"

Yugi looked up at Yami with tears in his eyes. "Y-Yami? D-d-do you ha-(hiccup)-hate me now?"

Yami gasped and ran over to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Yugi! Why would I hate you?"

Yugi hiccupped again. "B-Because I'm the Avatar." He burst into tears again. Yami wiped his tears. "I don't hate you. I think it's cool that you're the Avatar. You can use any element now. I'm just a lousy water bender, but you'll be able to bend anything you want!"

Yugi gave a small, watery smile. "You think so?"

Yami nodded. "You'll be the best Avatar ever! And I'll be right by your side throughout the whole thing!"

Yugi's smile widened and he gave Yami a quick kiss on the lips, not thinking about what he did. "Thank you Yami! You're the best!"

Yami blushed and put a hand to his lips. 'Yugi kissed me…on the lips! Yes!'

* * *

~Fire Nation Military Base, the next week~

A man sat at a computer, typing away. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he wrote a message to another base out in the Fire Nation. 'Treaty has been finalized. Cease attack on Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. Captain's Order.'

-Fire Nation Military Base, New Omashu.

He hit the send button, unaware of the bug that had infected his computer and sent the message to an unknown person. This person sat underground in an enclosed location, checking through all of the Gire Nation mail, searching for a letter that was about to change his life.

He read over the message and smirked. This was just what he needed to change his fate. He smiled and 'edited' the message, which he changed around by deleting and inputting words to his new game changing message.

* * *

~Fire Nation Base, Crescent Island, 20 minutes later~

Another man sat at his post, receiving mail that he had to sort: mail for troops and mail for the higher ups. His eyes widened as a letter marked with 'Important' flashed across his screen. He quickly read over the message before he printed it and ran to his captain.

"Captain! Captain! Urgent news!" he yelled as he ran into the meeting room. His captain stood up and narrowed his eyes. "You know better than to interrupt important meetings. What had you bursting in her like that?"

"Read this!"

The captain took the paper and quickly scanned it.

'Treaty has been declined. Commence attack on Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. Captain's Orders.'

-Fire Nation Military Base, New Omashu.

The Captain's eyes widened. "I thought things were going well with the Treaty, but I guess not. Alright, get the troops ready. We'll start the attack in 0600 hours."

* * *

~Yugi's house~

Yugi sighed sadly. He hadn't seen Yami since his crowning a week ago, and he was really missing his best friend. He sighed. 'I miss him,' he thought sadly. He let a tear fall down his cheek. He was miserable without his friend and secret crush.

Suddenly, his mother rushed in and began darting around the house, closing blinds and locking all doors. "Mommy? What's wrong?"

His mother gave him a tired smile. "Nothing Yugi. I just need to make the house safe. Something bad is happening."

He gasped and ran to his mother. "Is Daddy going to be okay?" His mother nodded. "What about Yami? Can I call him?" Yugi asked innocently. His mother wanted to sink into the floor at his look and flinched, but she covered it up with a shaky smile. "He'll be okay Yugi. His mother told me so."

Yugi let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yugi was happily building a snowman with his father outside. He was finally out of lockdown, and his dad had returned, and he was finally able to play outside. But, he was still sad that he wasn't able to see Yami. "Daddy? When can I see Yami?"

His dad looked at him, shocked at his sudden outburst. It was quickly replaced by sadness. "Yugi, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"Hey! Yugi!" called a harsh voice.

Yugi gasped in shock, at hearing Yami after so long, so shocked that he didn't detect the coldness.

He ran to his friend and threw his arms around him. "Yami! I missed you!"

Yami roughly pushed Yugi off of him. "I don't care."

Yugi yelped as he hit the ground. "Yami? W-Why did you push me?" Yami had never been rough with him, hit him too hard, or pushed him. So why was he…?

Yami glared at him. "You are nothing but Fire Nation trash!"

Yugi made a small noise and felt tears fill his eyes. "Yami, what-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS EVER FRIENDS WITH YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WANTED TO MARRY A WEAK, PATHETIC, USELESS, TRASHY AVATAR LIKE YOU!" Yami screamed at him. Yugi flinched and began to cry. Yami was ripping out his heart and stomping it into the dirt. "AND THERE YOU GO CRYING! YOU ALWAYS CRY LIKE THE WEAKLING YOU ARE! EVERY PERSON IN THE FIRE NATION IS NOTHING BUT TRAITORS, LIARS, AND MURDERERS! YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING YUGI! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU OR EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" He finished. Yugi's face was red as he sobbed his heart out. He couldn't believe Yami would say those things to him. "Y-Yami, I t-thought we were-"

"Friends?! I can't believe I let myself become friends with someone like you. You are nothing Yugi, and you never will be."

Yugi began to cry harder. His father walked over to him and picked him up. "You didn't have to say those things to Yugi."

Yami opened his mouth, but another voice beat him to it. "My son has the right to say what he wants to a murderer like you."

"Murderer? What are you talking about?"

"You Fire Nation scum are nothing but scum, liars, and killers."

"Amara, what are you talking about?"

"The Fire Nation invaded my home and killed my family, and many of my friends."

"Amara, are you talking about the invasion? We had every right to do as we did. The Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom didn't sign their part of the Treaty. We had to do as we were ordered."

Yami glared at him. "You killed my father. My tribe is moving to a faraway nation that accepted us. I never want to see Yugi again. I hate him and hope he dies!"

Yugi, who had almost calmed down, began to cry harder as Yami walked away, giving him one last glare. Yugi clutched his necklace Yami gave him. He couldn't believe his best friend would say those things, and couldn't believe that Yami would leave him like this.

He promised they would be friends forever.

* * *

~10 Years Later~

Yugi jumped into the air and spun as he launched blasts of air at his targets. He landed and slammed his foot into the ground, shooting up a rock ball and launching that at another target. He crouched down and fired off air blasts again, this time using them to propel himself upwards and began to twist, shooting thin columns of flame out of his feet. He landed on the ground and took a deep breath before shooting fire out of his mouth, burning the ground around him. He crossed his arms over his chest and pushed them out, sending off fire from one side and air from the other. Finally, he stopped and gave a bow. "How did I do?"

Dartz, Pegasus, Gozoburo, and Isis all smiled. "Very good Yugi-boy." Pegasus praised. "You have excelled well from a child with no prior knowledge of any of the other elements (A/N: Yes, the people named will all be good guys…except one. Cookies to whoever can guess who it might be!)."

Yugi had grown up since 10 years ago. He was still considered cute, but he had a well-toned body, albeit slim, from his many days of training. He face was still round and cherubic, his eyes were large, but they held more knowledge than most teens his age. He was about 5'2'' and still innocent, but he was stronger than most benders.

Yugi still wore the necklace Yami gave him 10 years ago, a symbol that he would track down his friend one day. He still wanted to know why Yami was so rude to him back when they were younger.

"Job well done Yugi," Dartz said. "You have mastered almost three of the four elements. You still have a little to learn with your Earth-bending."

"But," Isis said sadly, "You still have not progressed anywhere with your mastery Water-bending."

Yugi looked at the ground. He knew there was a chance he would never master Water-bending.

Many things had changed in 10 years. Many people from the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdoms had moved to outer islands and nations, away from the Fire Nation and Air Nomads. The Air-benders had known that something hadn't been right with the Military. They decided they could still trust the Fire Nation and helped the Avatar.

The two other nations thought that since the Avatar was born of the Fire Nation, they were all the more angry at them and refused to teach them much of anything. Some Earth-benders who still trusted the Air Nomads and Fire Nation stayed close to those colonies and those people had helped Yugi learn Earth-bending, and many Air Nomads were more than happy to help Yugi.

Yugi gave a small sigh. "How can I be the greatest Avatar I can be if I'm not all the way there?"

Isis gave him a sympathetic smile. "That is a trial you must overcome. We can help guide you down that path."

Pegasus nodded. "For now, let's end today's session."

Yugi nodded and got his gear together to leave for the day.

"Hey! Yug'!"

"Yugi! Over here!"

Yugi turned and smiled at his best friends and Earth-benders: Tristan and Joey. A third friend, Ryou, was trailing behind them.

Yugi met Ryou at school when he was younger. Ryou was just as shy as Yugi was, and was often picked on. Yugi didn't like this and used his authority as Avatar to stop them. Many of those kids and their parents did nothing but kiss up, so Yugi was easily able to stop them from picking on Ryou. Needless to say, Ryou was really grateful and looked past Yugi being Avatar and became his friend. Ryou was an Air Nomad and taught Yugi just about everything he knew. Ryou had grown up around Yugi and Yugi found it better to have someone his age teach him, because Ryou was patient with him and taught him at a pace Yugi was okay with. Ryou had promised to help Yugi in any way he could. Yugi told Ryou that he would take him around the world with him when he went to find Water-benders and explore around the world. Ryou was more than happy to accept.

Joey and Tristan were really tough Earth-benders that Yugi met when he was finally ready to learn Earth-bending. He was just as good as Ryou was with Air-bending (and Ryou was a prodigy) and had tried as hard as he could; he tried to learn it, but was lost without a teacher. Joey had been a champion Earth-bender in an exhibition type match that happened every week. He was underage and wasn't allowed, but lied about his age to pay off his father's drinking debts. Joey was a bully to both Yugi and Ryou; he often picked on him even if Yugi was the Avatar. But, his father was a kiss-up and punished Joey for disrespecting the Avatar.

Yugi didn't like this.

Yugi reported Joey's father, and as it turns out, Joey's father was abusive towards him and his little sister. Joey had too much pride and tried to handle things himself, but couldn't and ended up getting beat by his father. He never stopped thanking Yugi to this day.

Tristan was like second best to Joey. His Earth-bending was just as good as Joey's and was just as skilled with it. Tristan was a little kinder to Yugi, but he still bullied him. One day, Yugi took a massive beating for Tristan. The kid didn't know Yugi was the Avatar. He and his family got banished because of it. Tristan realized that Yugi was a good friend deep down.

Yugi had promised all three of them that when he traveled the world to master the last elements, he would take them with him.

Yugi smiled and jogged up to the three. "How's your training going Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi gave a small smile. "I could use some work on my Earth-bending, and I still have no control of Water-bending," he said, a hint of sadness lacing his voice. Joey wrapped him in a hug. "Don't worry Yugi. You'll get it one day (A/N: I am not so good at doing Joey's accent (even though I am from Brooklyn and have one myself) so Joey's dialogue is just dialogue. Imagine him saying his lines in his accent.)." Joey said softly. "It'll just take some more time for those other Nations to trust us."

"Yeah!" Tristan agreed. "Maybe they do trust the Avatar and are too scared to admit it!"

'Yeah,' Yugi thought. 'Maybe.' Out loud, he replied, "Yeah! I just have to wait for Isis, Dartz, Pegasus, and Gozoburo approve of me travelling the world, and maybe I can do something good and set the nations right."

"That's the spirit!" Ryou said, smiling at him. "And when they do, I have a way to get you around the world."

"Really?" Yugi said, titling his head cutely(A/N: I know I use the words 'cute' with 'Yugi' but everyone knows that he's adorable!) "How?"

Ryou just smiled. "I have a Sky Bison."

"**What?!"** The other three looked at him in shock. Ryou just stared back. "What? Almost all Air Nomads have them. Her name is Amme. She's been with me since I was little. She can handle long distance flights." Ryou explained. Yugi looked at him in shock. "Can you really take me around the world on her?"

Ryou nodded. "I haven't exactly taken her past the old Water-Tribe Island, but she's flown around Crescent Island about 10 times straight."

Tristan whistled. "That's a pretty big island. She must be a strong bison to fly that distance."

Ryou nodded. "She's the toughest bison out of all of them. She's actually a direct descendant from Appa, Avatar Aang's bison."

"That's impressive Ryou," Yugi said sincerely.

"Thank you." Ryou thought for a minute. "When do you think we should go?"

Yugi was silent for a moment. "I think we'll be able to go in about three days. I think everything should be alright by then."

Everyone put their hands together. "This is gonna be great!" Yugi cheered.

And he was really happy. His friends would be with him for the ride.

It'd be better if his very best friend could be there as well.

* * *

~Three Days Later~

Yugi strapped his gear onto the saddle Amme was carrying them on. He was officially approved for flight, and was able to travel with his friends around the world, helping as the Avatar where he could. He was saddened though; he really didn't want to leave his family behind.

"Yugi!" A voice said. Yugi turned in time to have a small bundle jump into his arms, another one following a little slower. Yugi looked down at his little sister, Mana, who jumped into his arms (A/N: who saw that coming?). Mana had tears in her eyes. "Big brother! I don't want you to go!" Mana cried.

Behind her, the other bundle nodded. "You can't leave us!" That one was Mahado.

Mana had long ebony hair that spiked up oddly, with blonde bangs like Yugi's. She had their mother's brown eyes. She had a limitless supply of energy, which shocked everyone, and she loved to jump on people when they weren't expecting it. Mana was only 6 years old, and she didn't want her older brother to leave so soon.

Mahado was the same age as Mana, but he was calmer. He had the brown hair that their father had, and it flowed to his shoulder. He also had blue eyes. Mahado was really quiet and loved books. Though he knew Yugi needed to do it, Mahado didn't want Yugi to leave either.

Yugi looked down at Mana and Mahado. He couldn't help but tear up. "I know I shouldn't go, but I have to. There so much stuff I need to solve and learn as the Avatar."

"But you promised you'd teach us fire-bending!" Mana whined.

Yugi chuckled. "Mana, have grandfather or father teach you fire-bending. I'll teach you when you get back."

"But big brother," Mahado whined, "they don't teach us like you do!"

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry. I'll teach you what they don't when I get back."

"What if you don't come back?!"

Yugi became quiet. That was something he didn't want to think about, and he never wanted to know what could happen and who he could leave behind if he was killed or captured or died.

But, before he could talk, an older voice spoke up. "Mana! Don't think badly of your brother. You know he would do everything in his power to come back to us whenever he can!"

Yugi smiled as his grandfather approached him with something in his hands.

Solomon Sugoroku Motou was an older gentleman with the same spikey hair that Yugi had, although he usually wore a bandana. He looked just like Yugi, except he had violet, plum colored eyes and slightly tanned skin. He, along with Yugi's father, was one of the ones who taught Yugi just about everything he knew about fire-bending.

Solomon walked up to Yugi and held something out. "I think you will need this on your journey my boy," he said softly. Yugi took it and opened it up.

It was a small animal in a kennel. Its body was all furry and brown, and he had large purple eyes. It also had green hands and feet (paws?) with three yellow claws on each one. It stared up at Yugi with large, innocent eyes. This was called a Kuriboh, a spirit animal that was very sweet when it didn't get angered.

Yugi gasped. "You're giving me my own Spirit Animal?"

Solomon nodded. "If you're going to do this, do it right my boy. It is time you learned to take care of yourself, your friends, and your Nation. I know you will care for him well."

Kuriboh slowly peeked out of it kennel and sniffed at Yugi. Yugi smiled at it and stroked it fur. Kuriboh purred and began flying around Yugi. He laughed and grabbed the thing between his hands. "Thank you Grandfather. I'll care for it well."

His Grandpa nodded. "I know you'll make your family and Nation proud."

Yugi began boarding Amme. "I can only try to do my best."

Ryou got in the front. "IS everyone ready?"

Joey and Tristan tied down the rest of their stuff and nodded. Yugi took one last look at his family, mainly Mana and Mahado, and let a tear escape. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. Things had gotten bad over the years, and Yugi was determined to make it right, not only with his old friend, but with the other nations, and the world.

Yugi gave one small final wave and slid down beside Ryou. "Let's go," he murmured softly. Ryou nodded and grabbed Amme's reins. "Yip yip Amme."

Amme gave a small roar and flapped her tail, taking to the air. Yugi grabbed Ryou as Amme ascended into the air and began flying to the coastline of New Omashu. When she finally broke the boarder, Yugi turned around to get one last look at his homeland.

There was no time for regrets.

There was no time for tears.

There was no time for backing out.

There was only time for destiny.

And his destiny was mastering all four elements and making things right with the world.

Yugi pulled out his map and a pen, circling certain islands and cities. He would begin by going to those. And maybe, just maybe, he would be able to find his best friend and secret love Yami somewhere on those islands.

Yugi looked back up and set his eyes on the first island, the Island of Bordered Ba Sing Se.

He would start there and hopefully regain the trust in the people who hated the Avatar. He knew that would be the first step, and the second would be learning and mastering Water-bending.

It was his destiny as the Avatar.

* * *

Me: There! Finished!

Bakura: Why?

Me: Huh?

Bakura: Why do you always make chapters like this and just leave us and don't update.

Me: Well, I have a good reason.

Seto: Humor us.

Me: Well, this story was third place in the poll, but I wanted a teaser out just in case people wanted something different. And, I really didn't know how to start Finding My Light.

Yami: Shouldt you be updating…

Me: I know! I know! I just…(don't kill me) have a bad case of writers block. I had it, but then I lost it.

Cast: *silence*

Me: Guys?

Yugi: Since I'm not one to yell at you or get mad, im gonna take a couple steps back.

Ryou: Same here.

Serenity: And here

Mokuba: And here.

Me: What're you guys-

CAST: ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?!

Me: I'm sorry!

Marik: How are you gonna make a kick ass story like what you did , leave us with cliffhangers galore, and then leave us with another one you're not even close to finishing?!

Bakura: I thought you were getting that out!

Me: Blame my computer! It randomly shuts down on my and I lose everything!

Seto: That's no excuse!

Me: How is that not a plausible reason?!

Yami: You need to get that fixed!

Me: Why are you all yelling at me?!

Bakura: You deserve it!

Me: Look, I'm putting up the winner of the poll the same time I'm putting this up!

Yami: That kind of makes up for it.

Me: Thank you. Now, I need my readers to do something. In a review, I need you to do something for me. Tell me:

Did you like this story?

Was something wrong or confusing?

Was something off in the Avatar world?

Do you think I should continue this?

Should I update my other stories first before I work on this?

And any other comments you may have.

Seto: Asked enough there?

Me: I need to feedback. Get off my back.

Seto: You'd better get to work right now.

Me: Fine! But not everyone is a workaholic like you!

Seto: What did you-

Me: Read and Review please!


	2. Bordered Ba Sing Se

Separation of Benders

Me: Hooray! Chapter 2!

Yami: Took you long enough to get it out!

Me: Hey, why are you so pissed at me?!

Yugi: He's mad because you made me and him not see each other for ten years and we won't be together for a long while.

Me: How good of a story could I make if you two were already together without conflict?

Ryou: I think Yami is mad because he turned out as a jerk.

Me: Okay, I went back to watch the original Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yami was kind of a jerk in it. I mean, almost sending Kaiba off the side of Pegasus's castle, letting Yugi get drained by Pegasus during their duel in the shadow realm, getting Yugi taken by the Seal of Orichalcos, leaving him, hurting him while he dueled him when he was possessed by the Seal-

Yami: Are you really upset about that?!

Me: Yes! Yugi warned you not to do it, yet you did. For those of you who want to see it, it was in season 4, episodes 12-14. It was a three-part duel with Rafael and the Pharaoh was stupid enough to use the Seal although Yugi said not to, and then let Yugi be taken by it! It's called "Fate of the Pharaoh, parts 1-3"

Yugi: I forgave him though, right?

Me: I don't know. I'm not that far into the season yet. I still have a ways to go.

Yami: So you rant at me, only not to know what happens?

Me: I still don't forgive you for that.

Yami: *huffs*

Me: Anyways, it'll be a while before Yugi and Yami meet, and even longer before the Puzzleshipping fluff and love and lemons begin.

Puzzleshippers: *GROAN*

Me: Chaseshipping will begin pretty early on, but Puppy, Tender, Bronze, and Conquest shipping will happen a good ways in. Especially Tender and Puppy. Actually, Chase will start somewhere in this chapter.

Yugi: Not trying to rush you or anything, but with every word you speak, it's getting harder and harder to hold Yami back from hurting you. *Holds back a raging Yami*

Me: O.O Um, starting the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two: Bordered Ba Sing Se

Yugi lay back on Ayame's saddle and sighed. He knew he had a long way to go before he reached the Bordered Island, and he was dreading it. The people on the island had often come over to his colony and had stolen or caused an unnecessary fight with his people. However, he knew it would become increasingly hard to make peace with people who accused his people of deeds they had to commit. But, somewhere deep down, Yugi knew that something wasn't right with the attack that happened.

"Hey, Yugi? Are you all right?"

Tristan waved his hand in front of Yugi's face. For a minute, he Yugi had gotten a sad look over his face and zoned out, and it made the others worry.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Now, Joey had leaned up to look at him and Ryou turned a little.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I mean, it'll be really hard to make peace given what everyone thinks. I mean, I'm scared that people will only see the Fire Nation part of me and use that against me if I try to talk."

Joey patted his shoulder. "Yug, no one can deny how bad the nations have gotten lately. Maybe the Avatar is just the thing they need to give them that push to get them on the right track."

Ryou gave him a small smile. "They made just need some help to realize just what they don't see."

Yugi nodded. "Well, New Omashu and Bordered Ba Sing Se weren't exactly on the best terms, but they have been trying to make some amends."

Tristan scoffed. "Right. That explains why they've been stealing resources from New Omashu," He muttered.

Joey punched him in the shoulder. "Tristan! We're trying to be positive about this! Don't be such a pessimist!"

"Wow Joey," Tristan said with a smirk. "I didn't know you knew such a big word!"

Joey pounced on Tristan and began to wrestle around. Ryou rolled his eyes. "Yugi, we're coming to Ba Sing Se. Are you ready?"

Yugi nodded. "I have to be regardless."

Bordered Ba Sing Se was a rather large island that was just off the coast of the Real Ba Sing Se. It served as a military sort of island and was built as a type of first line of defense should anything happen to the actual Ba Sing Se. All of the people there were Earth-benders or People trained in military that put The Earth Kingdom Capital first.

Bordered Ba Sing Se was close to New Omashu as well, and it was also where Tristan was originally from. He had once said that some of the best Earth-benders lived, and that it was also a very busy city, albeit a city of military.

Yugi watched as Ayame flew up to a checkpoint that allowed entry into the city. They had actually had to check in before they got anywhere near the city.

Once there, they immediately noticed Yugi above all else. "Hey," a man said gruffly. "It's the Avatar!"

The other person gasped. "I don't believe it! I didn't think he'd show his face here!"

The first man looked lost in thought. "We might need to let him through. Daisuke may need to have a word with him," he mused. He then looked up. "I want you four to go straight into the city and go to the capitol mansion. You will need to speak with the Mayor of the city, Daisuke Devlin."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you. We promise we will go straight there and conduct our business," Yugi said with a smile. The first man nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Yugi gasped as Ayame flew through the city. Since he had never been outside of New Omashu, just about everything would awe him. Kuriboh poked his furry little head out from his holder and peeked out, he large eyes widened even further. Yugi pulled Kuriboh out of his holder and placed him on his lap. "Isn't it great Kuriboh?" Kuriboh nodded, his whole furry body shaking with the movement. Yugi laughed, and it was true. Although mostly military based, it was a nice city. Elaborate white marble houses decorated the street as gardens, filled with flowers of many colors lined houses. A giant fountain was in the center of the city, where a statue of one of the greatest Earth-benders who ever lived, Toph Bei Fong, stood proudly in the center of the city. Many children were in spacious backyards or in the roads playing with various animals, soul-creatures, and many other children. It was easy to tell which were Earth-benders; certain were caked with mud and dirt, and were happily bending away.

Yugi smiled. It did his heart good to see children playing around, without a care in the world. He smile grew. 'These are things I wish to see when I help the Nations become one again. When I'm through, I want many children, not just Earth-benders, to play in the city like this,' he thought with determination.

* * *

As they flew through the city, Yugi noticed that in the center of the city sat the most elaborate, nicely decorated, and must illustrious buildings he had ever seen. "That must be the Mayor's house," Yugi said, pointing to it. Ryou looked to where he pointed. "It looks like it. I haven't seen a house look as…classy as that one is. I'll pull us in for a landing, but I'm not so sure how well the people there will take a giant Bison landing in the yard."

Kuriboh looked up at Yugi. "Kuri, ku-ku Kuri?"

Joey looked at him. "Ey, Yug. Any idea what Kuriboh is saying?"

Yugi looked down at him lap, where Kuriboh was staring at him with wide eyes. "Kuri, Kuri, ku?" He cooed cutely. Yugi frowned. "Oh, Kuriboh isn't sure how the people would take to him being there. He's worried that they might not like him, but he doesn't want me to leave him alone."

Kuriboh looked at Joey with watery eyes. "Kuri?" He cooed again, looking at Joey innocently. Joey rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. As long as Kuriboh stays in your arms and doesn't wander off, I'm sure he'll be safe. He wouldn't hurt anyone anyways."

Yugi looked down again. "What do you say Kuriboh? You mind staying in my arms the whole time?"

"Kuri!"

Yugi laughed as Ayame landed. "It's settled then. Kuriboh will stay out of trouble."

Joey looked between the two. "How did you understand what he was saying?"

Yugi shrugged and jumped off Ayame. "I don't know. I heard people with spirit animals can understand what they're saying."

Joey looked wistful. "I wish I had a spirit animal (A/N: Hint!)"

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry Joey. I'm sure there's a spirit animal out there for you. It may just take a while for you two to find each other."

Ryou and Tristan had already begun to walk ahead of them. Ryou turned around. "You guys coming?"

Yugi nodded and ran ahead. "We're coming!"

The foursome had stopped in front of a large door with a giant symbol on the front; a triangle surrounding a dice. While Joey banged on the door, Yugi and Kuriboh stared at the symbol curiously. "I wonder what the symbol is for?"

Ryou shrugged. "Maybe the family goes by a certain tradition."

They waited for a couple of minutes before the door was opened. "May I help you?" Said a young man at the door. His eyes then widened. "You must be the Avatar! My father would be honored to have you as a guest!" He stepped aside. "Please, come in."

Yugi took note of the man from the corner of his eye as he walked past. The man had blonde hair that was cut to his ears and brown eyes. He was also was two heads taller than Yugi with a slim build. Yugi then began to look around the house, looking at various paintings. Many of them featured a man with long gray hair and green eyes; others showed a woman with dark hair and blue eyes, or the woman and a young man with a lean body, long raven black hair, and piercing green eyes. Then, farther down the hall, the painting changed, but this time, the young man who was at the door was with the man with gray hair, but the woman wasn't there. 'Wait," Yugi thought. 'The man who answered the door had blonde hair and black eyes. The man in the painting had gray hair and green eyes, and the woman had dark hair and blue eyes. Was that man who answered the door adopted? Or does he just look like a grandparent? And who was the other male?'

Yugi halted his thoughts as he was directed to be seated on a cushion in front of two thrones of sorts. Yugi and the others sat on the cushions and waited. "Hey, Yugi?" Ryou whispered. "Did you notice anything strange about those paintings we saw?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah," Yugi whispered back. "They changed so much as we got further down the hall."

The conversation halted as a man walked forward and sat on the larger of the thrones. He was dressed in bright, decorated robes with many stitched patterns of them. Rich jewels decorated each finger and a necklace adorned his neck.

Another person walked in, but this person was nothing like the woman in the painting. She had long lavender hair and brown eyes, and she was dressed in see-through, revealing robes. She was very young looking; she couldn't have been much older than Tristan, who was the oldest at 19. Many more pieces of jewelry adorned her whole body, some braided into her hair. Yugi immediately did not like this woman.

The man from before took a seat beside the first man, he cushion more elaborately decorated than the ones Yugi and his friends were on.

The man smiled. "I am Mayor Daisuke. You have already met my son, Calem. And this is my wife, Miho."

Miho smiled at Yugi seductively. "It is such a _pleasure_ for you to be joining us, Avatar Motou," she purred.

Yugi resisted the urge to vomit and instead plastered on a smile. "The pleasure is all mine, and please, just call me Yugi," he said politely.

Daisuke smiled at her before turning to Yugi. "Avatar Yugi, what brings you to our humble home?"

Yugi stood up. "I was coming to discuss treaty arrangements with New Omashu and your fine city."

Daisuke nodded, an apprehensive look on his face. "I see. We have been trying to work out an agreement…What would the terms be?"

"Well," Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head. "I would try to make it like the old Treaty, however, the rough version would include the fact that all Military forces keep in constant contact with each other and share any news that might be of help if anything should happen. There is a large army of rogues that have tried to destroy cities."

"Continue," Daisuke said.

Yugi took a deep breath. "I would also have it take only larger transport ships and animals be the only things checked when entering and leaving the city. And I think that many of our merchants should be able to converse with each other, therefore strengthening Trade. "

"Hmm…these are very agreeable terms, however, there is one thing I think we should add-"

"Father!" A voice shouted from down the hall. Daisuke's face contorted with anger. Yugi looked towards the sound. "Mayor Daisuke, who was that?" he questioned.

Daisuke sighed. "My first-born, Duke."

'Duke' strode into the room, a replica face of anger adorning his handsome features that mirrored his fathers. He had long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Some of his bangs were hanging down onto the corner of his face, pushed back by a red headband. He had dice earrings on, the only jewelry he had other than green, tear shaped necklace around his neck. He was wearing more modern clothes; a pair of skin tight leather pants, a black V-neck shirt, and a red vest. His feet were bare, only clad in black socks.

Duke scowled at Miho and turned to his father. "Father, why did I have to hear from a servant that the Avatar was gracing our presences? Do you not want me around so that I do not make a fool out of you? Or are you less ashamed of that other abomination you call a son?" He said harshly.

Daisuke growled. "Duke, I had told you many times not to call your brother by that name. He is just as much a part of this family as you are."

Duke scoffed. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered.

Yugi took in the scene. It was obvious that Daisuke and Duke had issues they needed to work out, however, Yugi knew now wasn't the time for it. He silently thanked Tristan when the male cleared his throat.

Duke growled and turned, ready to yell at whoever did that, when he caught sight of Tristan. He eyed the male of a couple of seconds before a smirk broke out on his face. He walked down until he was in front of Tristan, who blushed. Duke reached down and took his hand, placing a kiss on the back of his hand, smirk still in place. "Mmm, had I known such a cute guest would be here, I wouldn't have acted so rude," he purred.

Tristan blushed harder before he snatched his hand away. "Don't call me cute Dice Boy!"

Duke just kept smirking. "You're right. Gorgeous would be a better word."

Tristan backed up a little. "I-I don't know what to say," he said quietly.

Joey cleared his throat. "How about 'thank you,' and 'when's dinner' perhaps?"

Tristan broke out of his stupor and smacked Joey. "How rude! Can you only think of you stomach?!"

Joey hit him back. "I'm a growing boy, and growing boys need to eat!"

Miho clapped her hands. "Then, we shall have a feast for the Avatar and his friends! Duke, make sure our friends are comfortable while the chef prepares dinner!"

Duke growled at her. "Don't think just because you married my father gives you the right to boss me around." Though he was bitter, he still motioned for the group to follow him, and walked away without waiting to see if they followed. Yugi looked back at the others and shrugged, following him. Ryou got up, and Tristan and Joey followed a little hesitantly.

* * *

As they walked through the hall in uncomfortable silence, Duke finally broke it. "I know what you're thinking: 'if she's your mom, why are you disrespecting her and my father in that way?' Well, it's pretty simple."

Yugi asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "I noticed that there were pictures of a different woman than Miho. Who was she?"

Duke grew silent and stopped. He took a breath before he turned around, his face neutral, yet his eyes betrayed his pain. "She was my mother," he said in a hushed tone.

Yugi put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened to her?"

Duke sighed. "Maybe we should talk in here," he said, motioning to the door they were in front of. He opened it and led everyone in. It had a very large TV inside and many cushions (you have to remember that this time period is just about modern day; they've advanced through two different avatars). Duke plopped down in one of the cushions, patiently waiting for the others. Joey wasted no time in dropping onto one and stretching out. Yugi and the others followed with a little more grace; no one noticed that Tristan picked the cushion nearest Duke. Yugi folded his hands in his lap. "So Duke, you were telling us about your mother?"

"Yes. My mother was a very kind person; the sweetest person you would ever meet. She is where I learned all my Earth-bending from. My father was just in a position of power when he met her. They got married a couple days after they met. Though my mother was skeptical of him, she eventually grew to love him, " his face grew grim. "Unfortunately, my father wasn't the same. He never loved her; he cheated on her multiple times and I heard that he had two wives before her, both really pretty. My mother was prettier than both, and I suspect that was why my father married her." He paused and took a breath. "The women from before were jealous of my mom, and it became worse when she was pregnant with me. As it turns out, my father had been in an affair with both women while he was married to my mom. The two women hated it when all my father's attention was on me. When I was about four years old, they enacted their plan." Duke's eyes watered a little as he remembered that fateful day.

_~Flashback~_

_A young Duke happily ran into his home, his smiling face caked with dirt. He happily put his shoes up and ran through the large house, intending on finding his mother and teller her about his new achievement: he had finally learned to Earth-bend without using so much movement. He dashed through the house, calling for his mother. He knew his father was probably out again, not that Duke cared. _

_He continued his run until he reached his parents' bedroom. He gave a small knock. "Mom," he called. "Mom, are you in there?" He opened the door, but gasped and peeked through the crack when he saw two unfamiliar people. One had blonde hair and red eyes. The other had brown hair and blue eyes. "Destiny, do you think we should go after the brat too?"_

_The blonde shook her head. "Maybe we should keep him and hold him for ransom. The dear old mayor would pat a pretty penny for his only son, don't you think?"_

_The brunette scoffed. "Please, I could give him a much better son than he could, or a daughter for that matter. But, maye we should kill the brat and make it look like he was clumsy. This little whore obviously was. I mean, she 'fell' on this here knife, right Destiny?"_

_Destiny smirked. "Right Anzu."_

_Duke growled, hot tears coming to his eyes. He slammed open the door, surprising the two in the room. "Don't talk about my mother that way!" His eyes blazed has his lifted his hand, rocks lifting and encasing the two women. They both began to scream and cry for help. Duke made a fist, but didn't close it. "You killed my mother! I'll never forgive you!" Duke closed his fist, and the rocks closed around the women, instantly cutting off their air supply and crushing their bodies._

_~Flashback End~_

"No one blamed me for killing them. I acted out of anger, but there was nothing I could do to bring her back. Then, about a week after my mother died, my father met Miho. He married her the next day. Miho took advantage of his money and began buying a lot of expensive things for herself. She also slept around with many of the servants around the house, and she didn't even stop when she was pregnant with Calem. While this was going on, my father forced me to become a business type of person and made me study to be in big positions. I barely had anytime for myself. Calem and Miho began ordering me around like I was a servant, and Calem always blamed me for his mistakes."

Ryou gave him a gentle smile. "Calem doesn't seem like he's a bad kid," he said gently.

Duke scoffed. "He's no better than his mother. He's the slut of the whole town, and he's proud of it. The only time he doesn't show it is when he wants to impress someone."

Joey growled. "I knew he was eyeing me the wrong way."

Duke gave a small smile. "He was checking out all of you, but Avatar Yugi the most. If I had to guess, I would say that he thinks that by sleeping with the Avatar, he'll discover he's one of the men that can get pregnant, and have the Avatar's child, forcing you," he gestured to Yugi, "to marry him."

Yugi chuckled. "I won't fall for it. Someone already has my heart." He gently closed his hand around his pendant he got from Yami. Duke eyed it. "That's a pendant from the Water Tribe isn't it? It's a marriage necklace, right?"

Yugi nodded. "He-left, when we were younger, but he promised to marry me when we were younger. He said that nothing would keep him from marrying me, and that no one would take my place in his heart, and I believe him. I'm gonna find him and make sure he remembers."

Duke grinned a wide grin. "Y'know, that's sweet. He must be some guy to have captured the heart of the Avatar."

Yugi blushed. "Yeah," he said quietly. He fingered his necklace and smiled. "He is."

* * *

~Dinner Time~

Yugi growled. Calem hadn't stopped flirting with him, and he was beginning to get annoyed. He didn't want to be rude and say anything, but he was close to telling the blonde haired-male off. Joey seemed to notice this through his midst of inhaling his food to tap Yugi's shoulder. "Hey, Yug'? What does Kuriboh eat? I'm sure he's hungry."

Yugi looked down at the furball in his lap that was glaring at Calem. "I don't know. Maybe he eats human food like we do." He picked up an apple. "Here Kuriboh. Are you hungry?"

Kuriboh sniffed the apple before he took a tentative bite. His eyes widened and he bounced in Yugi's lap before taking a bigger bite, before quickly finishing his treat. When he was done, he looked at Yugi with pleading eyes. "I think you'll like grapes too. They're really sweet."

Kuriboh sniffed the grapes before happily eating them. Yugi smiled and turned his attention back to his own dinner.

"Wow," Calem remarked. "You are so good with him. You're such a great Avatar," Calem said, eyes betraying his lust. Yugi continued eating. "Thank you," he said absentmindedly.

Daisuke turned to Yugi. "Avatar, about our agreement, I think that we should adjust the agreement so that there is a halfway base that everyone in the military can access so that when the army may be needed, they can rally easier."

Yugi thought for a minute before nodding. "I think that'll be perfect. Thank you Mr. Daisuke."

He smiled. "No, thank you Avatar Yugi."

~Later that night~

* * *

Duke leaned against the side of the house and sighed. "I don't believe this. The only few people who make me feel like I matter, and they're leaving in a couple minutes. And then I'll be stuck with the monsters that I have to call my family," he muttered. He sighed again. "I guess I really don't matter."

"But you do," a new voice said from beside him.

Duke looked up to see Tristan walking towards him. "Duke, don't let what your family has been saying get to you. You know in your heart that you have a place and that you matter. I mean, we just met you, and we've already considered asking you to join us on our trip. We think it'd be much better than staying here."

Duke sighed. "Tristan, you don't know my Father. He doesn't let me do anything. If I leave, he'll have a whole army of people after the Avatar. I can't let that happen."

Tristan came closer and put a hand on Duke's shoulder. "Duke, maybe your Father needs to see you leaving for him to finally understand what's been going on."

Duke leaned in close to Tristan. "Maybe your right," he said softly.

"Maybe I am," Tristan whispered, leaning in to Duke.

Neither noticed how close they had gotten.

"Maybe I should tag along with you guys; I might find out some things about myself I never knew."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Duke murmured, closing the very tiny gap and kissing Tristan. Tristan closed his eyes and kissed back. Duke cupped Tristan's cheek, pressing against the bigger male even harder. Tristan opened his mouth and-

"TRISTAN! DID YA GET DUKE TO AGREE TO COME WITH US?!"

Tristan and Duke jumped away as Joey walked through the clearing. Tristan cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. He said he'd go with us," Tristan said, glad it was night so Joey couldn't see the blush covering his face. "Great!" Joey cheered. "We have another Earth-Bender to help out Yug'!"

Duke looked confused. "I thought Yugi was already…"

Joey shook his head. "His Earth-Bending could use some work, and he hasn't even gotten any work done with Water-Bending. He's only a little less than three-thirds of the way there."

Duke whistled. "Well, I'm the best Earth-Bender in this whole city. We'll have Yugi with perfect Earth-bending moves in no time."

Tristan and Joey smiled. "Maybe you'll even help negotiate with the Water Tribes."

Duke smiled back. "Y'know, I think I'm gonna love this trip more and more."

~ Even Later That Night~

* * *

"Are you sure that your dad is okay with this?" Yugi asked. Everything had been packed up, and Yugi had wanted to be sure Mayor Daisuke would be okay with Duke leaving.

Duke just snorted. "Anything that'll get me out of the house is fine with him."

Yugi nodded. "Okay, only if you're sure." Ryou pulled out his map. "Yugi, do you want to go ahead and go to the Water Tribe, or do you want to go to other cities and try to play peacemaker?"

Yugi tapped his chin. "Although I really want to go to the Water Tribes, I think it'd be best to start small first. We should go here," he said, pointing to a certain spot on the map. Joey looked at it. "The Land of the Gopher-Moles? Why would we go there?"

"Because," Yugi said with a smile. "That's the home of the descendants of the original Earth-Benders. Plus, they have good connections to a small Water Tribe I know of. And, someone else who's a good friend of mine lives there. I'm sure he'll help us out."

Joey looked skeptical for a minute before he shrugged. "I'm cool with it."

The others agreed with him. Ryou got in front to steer Ayame. "Alright. The Land of Gopher Moles it is. C'mon Ayame; hup-hup."

Ayame purred and took to the air. As the elevated, Duke turned to look back at his home. 'I don't think I'm really gonna miss that place. This just might have been one of the best decisions I've ever made.' His gaze shifted to Tristan. 'Plus, I got to know a little bit of someone who just might like me fot the real me.' He smiled. 'I honestly don't have any regrets at this moment.' He looked up at the sky. 'I hope you continue to watch over me. I love you Mother.' And with that, Duke leaned against the side of Ayame's saddle and drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were the best he had ever had since his mother died.

* * *

Me: Chapter 2 is now finished!

Yami: Can I ask a question without you getting mad?

Me: Can I answer the question without you lunging at me in anger?

Yami: …touché

Me: I think I know what're you're asking: why hasn't Finding My Light been started? TO be honest, I haven't really found a way to start that. I have nothing in my brain that'll help me start that thing.

Yami: …

Yugi: Yeah, so he's going into blind rage, so im gonna take him into another room.

Me: anyways, until I figure out how to start Finding My Light, I'll be updating this and HSD and MUHAVT.

Marik: When will I come in? Am I Yugi's close friend?

Me: No. I want my readers to guess. So, leave in a review who you think Yugi's special friend will be. Hint: It's a guy. Is it:

Valon

Rafael

Alister

Seto

Mokuba

Noah

Me: So, in a review, tell me who you think will be the mystery friend.

Bakura: And also, tell your friends about this.

Seto: The faster you review, the faster updates come.

Me: So remember all that and please Read and Review!


	3. Land of the Gopher Moles

Separation of Benders

Me: So, only two people guessed who the mystery friend was, and Tyran masterof shadows was right: the mystery friend is Mokuba.

Mokuba: YAY!

Me: Yup, and now, I'll give a little note: I don't know if I mentioned this, but I think I'll put in the MokubaxNoah pairing in here. I don't really know why, but I like that pairing now.

Noah: I thought you hated me.

Me: What?! No! I always loved you! Your story was so tragic, it made me sad for you when I was watching that part of the series. I was so sad! I cried at the end!

Noah: Wow! I didn't know you loved me that much.

Me: Yeah, I love you less than I love Yugi and Yami, but I love you more than I love Tea, and I don't really love her.

Tea: Hey!

Me: I'm sorry, but I was never a Tea-fan.

Tea: Why?

Me: Well, I guess I should start that chapter. BTW, Noah will be a bender, Mokuba may or may not. I'll figure it out later on…You know what? Screw it! Mokuba is a Water-Bender!

Mokuba: YAY!

Me: How much sugar have you had today?

Mokuba: I don't know. A box of Pixie Sticks, some Fun Dip, your secret stash of Milky Way-

Me: Bitch, you didn't!

Mokuba: O.O'' You should start the chapter!

Me: Wait, what did you say about my stash?!

Mokuba: See you guys at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 3: Land of the Gopher Moles

(Yugi's Dream)

Yugi was cold, very cold. All he could feel were the cold fingers of freezing as his body sank deeper. He tried to look around, but his head felt so heavy, like lead. He tried to move his arms, legs, even his torso, but he couldn't do anything but sink deeper and deeper. From above him, a deep baritone voice was frantically calling his name. "Yugi? Yugi, please! Take my hand! Yugi! YUGI! _YUGI!_"

He couldn't take the hand offered, couldn't get help from the voice.

It sounded so oddly familiar, so soothing, and so…panicked.

Suddenly, the hand shot down and grabbed his arm, hauling him out of the cold. Arms wrapped around him, warming him, as lips sealed over his in a chaste, yet passionate kiss. Yugi sighed happily as his body began to lighten up and feel less heavy. When they pulled apart, Yugi looked up into crimson eyes. "I'm so glad you're safe," the voice whispered. Then, exotic spice filled his nose as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "I don't know what I would do without you," it whispered again.

Yugi just lied in the arms. He felt, so sleepy, and still…so…heavy…

(Dream End)

* * *

Yugi slowly blinked open his eyes. He looked down to see Kuriboh nestled in his jacket. He then looked around to see where they were at. He grinned. Sometime during the night, he realized that they had made it. The Land of Gopher Moles.

To the untrained eye, the land just looked like a barren desert type area with many holes littering the face of sand dunes. But, to people who've been here, it would actually look like a very large network of Earth-Benders, who worked together to create a large civilization in the land, that was connected to the homes of the original Earth-Benders. The holes actually led to different spots in the country: schools, homes, the market, and the larger holes led to the bigger houses and the bigger shops in town, and there were also different, smoother holes, which had to have been created by the Gopher Moles. Even now, many of the Gopher Moles were disappearing into the holes with their young, their paws being their eyes. The young were also trying to copy their mothers, using their tiny paws to try and navigate. Behind them, young children were crawling on the ground after them, trying to get a feel for the Earth, like most great Earth-Benders can.

Yugi smiled. "I used to love this place," he said to a now waking Kuriboh. The little fur-ball was surveying the land with wide eyes. "I loved coming here. After I learned I was Avatar, I came here every summer to improve my Earth-Bending, in hopes I could learn from the originals. Of course, it was hard before I met Joey. I loved it here, and I only stopped coming about a year ago. I wonder if _he's_ still here."

Joey sat and rubbed his eyes. "Yug? Are we there yet?"

Yugi enthusiastically turned and nodded. "We probably got here sometime last night!" He turned back to the scenery. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Joey looked around. "I don't know. Looks pretty plain to me."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "That's because you need to look beyond simplicity."

Joey surveyed the land. "Simplicity? What do you mean?"

Yugi laughed. "I mean, you need to look beyond the dirt and rocks, and look at the complexity that is beyond all the simple things you see at a first glance."

When Joey just looked at him, Yugi sighed. "Wake the others up. We should get going."

Joey nodded. "You told the others you needed to meet a special friend from here, right?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. He might know some stuff that's useful."

* * *

~Inside the City~

Yugi was right.

The inside, past the holed, rocky outcrop of the land, was part defensive mechanism, part border. But, inside was completely different, because the land of the Gopher Moles was actually _a mountain formation._ The land before the mountain was flat and sandy, which made a perfect place for Sand-Benders to train. But, the inside was totally different.

Inside the mountain was a network of homes, shops, and people who all worked with the land to create a beautiful home that was entirely of minerals, ores, and rocks. Different outcropping rocks served as connectors, while thinner, smaller outcrops were used as elevators to different levels. On the ground was the market, a school, a training ground, and many other facilities. Aboce that, many houses were stacks on the flat lands above; the higher up houses looked to be more fancy and decorated. Everywhere, Gopher Moles travled around, using the elevators and helping people carry things around. The younger ones were playing with the young children, whether it was playing in the earth or just playing with each other. "Yug, I thought Gopher Moles were blind. How come they help these people so well?"

Yugi smiled gently. "It's true. They can't see. But, that doesn't mean they don't have other senses. These Gopher Moles grew up with these people, and started this whole network of complexity and craftsmanship from the ground up."

Ryou smiled. "So, they all worked together to create a place that suits the needs of each other."

"Okay, I get that, but what do they do for food?" Asked Tristan.

"Well, some crops grow better in this mountain environment, and some grow better on the land outside. It just depends. But, the fruits are really good. They're so sweet!"

The group laughed at Yugi's childish side. Yugi just smiled and began to look around. "So Yugi. Where do we find this 'mystery friend' of yours?" asked Ryou while he surveyed around.

"Well, I think he's"

"_YUGI!"_

Yugi turned and was tackled by a blur of black hair. "Yugi! It's been so long! How have you been! Why haven't you come to see me?! Are you-"

"Mokuba," Yugi said to the frantic teen. "One at a time."

'Mokuba' stood up and helped Yugi up. "Sorry. I guess I was excited. I hadn't seen you in so long! I missed you!"

Mokuba was a bit shorter than Yugi, with large, smoky gray eyes and long, wild black hair that reached his knees. His skin was very lightly tanned, and he had on blue jeans and a plain white shirt stained with dirt.

Yugi smiled. "I missed you too Mokuba." He turned to the gang. "Guys, this is the guy I was telling you about. This is my friend Mokuba."

"Huh?" Joey said. "But, he's like, 10!"

"Actually, I'm, 15."

"Really? You look like you're a kid."

Mokuba grinned. "Big bro- I mean, people always told me that, and I sometimes see it."

Nobody missed the falter in his voice. Yugi put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders. "Mokie, what happened to Seto? Is he even here with you?"

Mokuba looked at the ground. "We should go to my house and talk."

* * *

~Mokuba's House~

Mokuba's house was simple, yet elaborate. Gray couches decorated the living room, with black and white throw pillows on different ends. Pictures of him as a child, him and a brunette with chestnut hair an blue eyes, and then him with another male with teal hair and blues eyes, littered most of the walls. 3 different games consoles with numerous games for each were stacked against the wall by a 64-inch plasma TV. All in all, Mokuba had it made.

"Noah," he called. "Are you home?"

"Yes Mokie. I'm in our room."

"Come out here. There are some people I want you to meet!"

Mokuba led them to some couches and gestured for them to sit down. "Noah's my lover. This is actually his place, but we've been living together for a while now."

"Is he the brunette in the pictures?" asked Duke. Mokuba bit his lip and looked away. "No, that's not him. That's…someone entirely different."

Before Yugi could ask him to elaborate, another teen came in. He had teal hair and blue eyes, and he was wearing gray jeans and a black shirt. "Mokie, who are these people?"

Mokuba got up and put his arms around Noah. "Noah, that's my friend Yugi. And yes, before you freak out, he's the Avatar. These are his friends. Guys, this is my lover Noah."

Noah bowed. "It's a pleasure to be in your presence Yugi. And, it is nice to meet your friends."

Yugi smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Noah."

Noah sat beside Mokuba and kissed him on the cheek. "Mokie, you didn't tell me you were friends with the Avatar."

Mokuba blushed. "I-It wasn't important."

Yugi gasped and placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "I'm not important to you?"

"What?! NO, Yugi, I meant that-"

The group laughed. "Mokuba, I was kidding." Yugi said between giggles.

Mokuba glared at him. The group began to laugh again.

But, something was bugging Noah. "Mokuba," he whispered. "Do they know?"

Mokuba sighed and shook his head. "I didn't get a chance to tell them yet."

"You should tell them."

"I know."

Mokuba cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I think I need to tell you what I wanted to say back at the Ground level."

Everyone grew serious, even Kuriboh, who stopped bouncing around and settled back into Yugi's arms.

"Before I start, I'll answer the unspoken question. Yes, the brunette I'm in the pictures with is special to me. He's my older brother; a Water-Bender, just like me."

A gasp from Joey and Tristan made him pause before he continued. "WE had a big fight back when I was 11. We-we said some things that we shouldn't have, yet even though I apologized, he still didn't like what I was saying."

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Seto stormed into the house, scars on his body and stains on his clothes; no doubt form another harsh training session with their adoptive father and Seto's teacher, Ankedin. Mokuba smiled up at Seto as he walked in. His clothes were stained with dirt from all his time playing on the streets with other kids his age. Seto looked at his brother and scowled. "We just bought you those. How are they already dirty?"**_

"_**I was out playing with the other kids. We had so much fun! We played capture the flag, and I-"**_

"_**Mokuba, we escaped that. Why do you continue to stay with them? We've moved on from that, so stay away from those children."**_

_**Mokuba sighed. His brother usually got mad at him for playing with the others kids, probably because Ankedin implanted that into his head. Before Ankedin noticed this, Seto never cared. Nowadays, Seto was always mad at him.**_

_**Mokuba decided to change the subject. "We talked about the Avatar after we finished the game. Kinney said that-"**_

"_**Mokuba, the Avatar, from what I've heard, isn't even halfway there."**_

"_**Well, me and some of the other kids think that he'll really help with how the separation has gone. We think if we could find a Water-Bender, we can speed up that process."**_

_**Seto scoffed. "Why should we help a Fire-Nation killer like the Avatar?" Seto growled at him and walked away without waiting for an answer.**_

_**Mokuba, 11, was walking after his brother, beginning to get mad. "Seto, whatever happened during the war isn't entirely the Avatar's fault. Since we're closest to him, we should help him master water-bending."**_

_**Seto, 16 turned and glared at his little brother. "Mokuba, be quiet. How we affiliate with the Avatar does not concern you."**_

_**Seto turned around and began walking away again. Mokuba glared at his retreating form. Arguments like these were happening more and more frequently ever since the war began. Seto believed that the Avatar wouldn't be able to do anything but be a fire nation murderer like all the rest of the people in the nation. But, Mokuba believed that something must have happened before the war began, and that the Avatar wasn't aware of this.**_

_**These arguments had been happening for the past 5 years.**_

_**When Mokuba was young, he was on the streets a lot with many of the other children, and therefore listened to the conversations from people around him. He brought up many good points to his brother, but Seto refused to listen.**_

_**Just like now.**_

"_**Ever since you started your training under that bastard you call a master, you never concern me with anything."**_

_**Seto whipped around and glared at him. "What are you saying? Master Ankedin was nice enough to take us in when we were orphaned. How dare you call him a bastard?!"**_

_**Mokuba gasped in shock; Seto never raised his voice with him. The shock quickly turned to rage. "So?! He only wanted to take us in because we're direct descendants from Katara, one of the greatest Water-Benders ever! He wouldn't have cared about you or me if we weren't! He wants power!"**_

_**Seto shoved him. "You don't know anything! You're just a kid!"**_

_**Mokuba shoved him back. "I'm a kid! Here we go again! You always say that when you think I'm wrong! Which is always, because lately, you're always right!" Mokuba shoved him again. "You treat me like I'm some kind of bother, not a brother!"**_

"_**I didn't say it, you did."**_

_**Mokuba flinched. "So, you think I'm just a bother? Is that it?! What kind of brother are you?!"**_

"_**Don't you pull that card on me! I try to be a good brother to you, but you defy me and disobey me too much!"**_

"_**Defy? Disobey? You aren't my father; you my brother! So start treating me like it!"**_

"_**Would you rather me treat you like street trash you are?! All you do is stay on the streets! We're better than that! We've got much more than that! Why do you continue to act like you live on the streets?!"**_

"_**BECAUSE THE PEOPLE ON THE STREET TREAT ME LIKE I MATTER!"**_

_**Seto grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him into the air. "IF you think you don't matter so much, and think your street friends will give you what you need, then go!"**_

"_**W-what?"**_

"_**You heard me! You like the streets so much, go live there!"**_

"_**Fine! I may not have a blood brother on the streets, but at least they treat me like I am related to them! It's much more than you've been treating me lately!"**_

"_**Fine! Take you Avatar ideals and Get. Out!"**_

_**~Flashback End~**_

Mokuba had tears in his eyes. "I left after that, and lived on the street until a relative found me, and took me in. I tried to go back and apologize, but Kaiba wouldn't listen. I felt like he didn't love me. He never yelled at me the way he yelled when we fought, and he actually threw my clothes into the mud, saying I would like them better that way." Mokuba sniffed. "He didn't even care that he was going to the Southern Water Tribe without me."

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Mokuba, now almost 13, answered the door one day. He frowned when he saw it was his brother. "Kaiba, what're you doing here?"**_

_**Seto seemed shocked that he used their last name, but he quickly hid it. "What? No 'nice to see you?'" Seto said sarcastically.**_

_**Mokuba sighed. "Kaiba, you've haven't spoken to me in almost 2 years, and I'm your little brother. 'nice to see you' isn't the first thing to come to mind. It'd be something along the lines of 'why haven't you spoken to me when I apologized?' or 'why haven't you come to see me in 2 years?' So, I'll ask again: what are you doing here?"**_

_**Seto sighed, like he was explaining something to a baby. "We're leaving for the Southern Water Tribe. Another relative of ours is out there, and his mother is sick, so he has no one else if she doesn't recover. We're going out there in a few minutes."**_

_**Mokuba waited. He knew there was something else.**_

"_**And, if you give up your silly ideals about the Avatar, and if you accept Ankedin as our father, we'll let you come with us."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**No. I'm not giving up what I believe in, and I'm definitely not calling Ankedin my father. He never treated me like one. He always loved you; I was just a pest."**_

"_**Mokie-"**_

"_**Don't 'Mokie' me. You haven't used that name in years. Don't use it now to get me on your side!"**_

"_**Mokuba, if you don't come with us, I'll never speak to you again unless you come and find me first."**_

_**Mokuba glared at him. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Without waiting for any more, Mokuba slammed the door. He pressed his back up against it and slid to the floor, tears streaming down his face. "Goodbye…Kaiba."**_

_**~Flashback End~**_

Mokuba was sobbing now. "He stayed true to his promise. I never saw him again after that. I do get letters from out cousin though. His name is Yami."

Yugi gasped. 'No. I-It can't be my Yami. It must be someone different. It can't be the person who stole my heart.' He hand flew to his neck, lightly touching the pendant. 'I may have been young when he proposed, but I know what I felt from him was real.'

Mokuba wiped his tears. "Yami said that Seto was wrong about the Avatar. He told me never to lose faith, and that the Avatar was a good person before the war. But, even he shared the same thought with Seto: The Avatar won't get help from any Water-Bender in any Tribe. Even Yami thinks the Avatar will grow up murdering people like the soldiers did in the war. Which confuses me. Yami says he has hope, yet he calls the Avatar a murderer. I don't get him."

Yugi sighed sadly. 'So, Yami still believes in me, but only to a certain extent. He still thinks I'll become a murderer.' Out loud, Yugi looked between Noah and Mokuba. "How did you and Noah meet?"

Mokuba smiled and grabbed Noah's hand. "My guardian moved here to be with her lover. I met Noah when we first moved in. We were dating for six months before I moved in. Yes, I was still 13, but the people here don't have obligations to that. They believe that people should be with the ones they love, regardless of age or gender. Honestly, I would have had to anyways. My guardian wanted to focus on her lover and her new baby, and I didn't want to intrude. Noah's been so good to me since then."

Yugi smiled. 'Mokuba seems like he's really in love with Noah. I'm happy for him.'

"So, Mokuba," Ryou began. "You said you get letters from your cousin Yami. Does he tell you anything about a lover, or more on his views on the Avatar perhaps?" Yugi threw a grateful smile a Ryou. Ryou knew that Yami was a very sore spot for Yugi.

Mokuba shook his head. "No. He hasn't mentioned anything. He only wishes that he could 'right some wrongs' he committed long ago."

Yugi mentally smiled. 'Maybe Yami means what happened when we were children, right after the war ended.'

* * *

~The next day~

Mokuba and Yugi were walking around the city the next day. It was something they did when they saw each other during the summer; no matter how many times they did, they always found a new place. "Say. Yugi? Are you going to the Southern Water Tribe?"

Yugi nodded. "I hear some of the best are down there. That was actually where we were headed after this."

"Oh."

Yugi knew Mokuba had more to say. "Mokuba," he pressed. "Is there something you want to ask?"

"Well, Noah has his own animal, a polar bear dog, and he has a cool boat, and we were talking about how good it would be to see my brother again and try to talk, and we just thought-"

"You wanted to know if you could come with us when leave for the South."

"Please Yugi. I really want to try and patch things up, and Noah and I were talking, and we really want to do this!"

Yugi smiled and patted his shoulder. "Mokuba, we're going to leave in a week. Tell Noah to have everything ready by then."

Mokuba gave Yugi a crushing hug. "THANK YOU SO, SO, SO MUCH!"

Yugi choked. "Mokuba-air!"

* * *

~A Week Later~

Yugi was helping Mokuba strap up his dog, Mushi. Mushi was a large polar bear dog that could travel on water and on land at high speeds. They had no doubt that she would be able to help them. "Yugi," Mokuba said suddenly. "How well do you know Yami?"

Yugi gasped. "I-I don't…I mean, how did you know?"

"When we were talking, and I told you about him, you reached for that necklace. You also had a sad look in your eyes. I just assumed he was important to you."

Yugi sighed. "We were the best of friends as kids. He proposed to me before the war happened. He said that we would get married as soon as we were old enough, and he said he loved me. I never really felt like that about anyone, and he said that no matter what, he'd still love me." Tears flowed down his cheeks. "After the war, he said some things and hurt me. I didn't see him after that, but I always hoped I could find him and straighten this out." He wiped his face. "I-I'm scared of what he might say. Maybe he still hates me, and won't give me a chance to explain myself. I guess I just really want to see him and makes things right."

Mokuba was quiet. He pulled another strap over Mushi. "Yugi, my cousin is an idiot."

Yugi's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Mokuba gave a bitter laugh. "He's stubborn. Way too stubborn. Knowing him, he does want to apologize, but he's too scared."

Yugi snorted. "He was the most confident kid I had ever met."

Mokuba chuckled. "Don't worry Yugi. I know everything will work out for the better."

Yugi smiled and hugged the smaller boy. "Thank you Mokuba." He let go. Mokuba smiled. "What're friends for?"

Yugi ruffled his hair and laughed. Maybe things would look up for him.

A couple minutes later, Noah walked up to them. "Yugi, Ryou says they're ready. We'll lead the way to the Water Tribe." He mounted Mushi. "Depending on how fast we travel, we can get there in about a week. Maybe less if we don't stop too much."

Yugi thought for a minute. "We have enough food for about three weeks, and Ayame only needs to rest or about an hour after we fly for about 3 days straight."

"Well, Mushi is the same, so we should be fine. When we get to glaciers, she'll go much faster than she does swimming."

Yugi nodded. "Then, it really only should take about 4 days tops."

Noah nodded as well. "That's how my calculations played out."

Mokuba mounted Mushi. "Don't worry Yugi. We'll be there before you know it!"

Yugi smiled. "That's what I'm hoping for."

Yugi walked away and mounted Ayame, Kuriboh nestling into his lap. "You ready Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded, a determined look in his eyes. "Let's fly."

Mushi jumped into the water and immediately began swimming at a fast pace, Noah leading the way. Yugi touched his necklace. 'What did you need to say to me Yami? Do you still love me? Do you hate me? Will you listen to me when I see you? There are so many questions that I need to ask you, but will you even listen? Or, will you shun me and leave me hurting forever? I need answers, and only you can give them. Please, I hope you'll listen to what I have to say. You never knew how much I really loved you.' Yugi wrapped his fingers around his necklace. 'I can only hope Mokuba is right, and you do listen to me.'

He knew, he just knew, that Yami would hear him out and hopefully believe him.

* * *

Me: And, we'll end it right there! ^-^

Yami: I-I don't believe you would do this!

Me: Do what?

Yami: You couldn't continue the chapter, and, you know, MAKE ME FIND YUGI?!

Me: I have a plan!

Yami: I…You…Hurt…Rage…Cannot…Contain!

Me: H-Hey! Calm down! 0.0''

Yugi: Yami, please let her explain.

Me: Thank you Yugi. Now, I have a preview for the next chapter, and because I'm nice-

Bakura: Or evil

Me: I'll let you see it! So, all you Puzzleshipping fans, know that Yami and Yugi will find each other in the next chapter!

Puzzleshippers: YAY!

Bakura: Why do I have a feeling you have an ulterior motive for this?

Me: Le gasp! I have no 'ulterior motives' as you say! I just want to do a nice thing! *sly smirk*

Bakura: Oh, okay.

* * *

_**Preview: **_

_**Yami gasped. Even though it sounded a little more mature, there was no mistaking that pure, innocent, sweet voice. It was him young love, his little fiancée, his Aibou. His. Yugi. **_

_**It couldn't be!**_

_**But, it was. It was him. **_

_**Yami remembered everything about Yugi, from his pale face, to his small body, to his innocent smile; he knew everything.**_

_**He just never imagined he would be here, after all these years. 'Does he hate me? Did he come back to hurt me, like I hurt him? Does he still have my necklace? Will…will he still want to marry me?'**_

_**Yami took a step forward. The boy still hadn't noticed him, which was good for Yami. He could stand back and see just how much his little love had changed. His eyes roamed Yugi's body. He was still pale, and his eyes and face were still round, but had shown some maturity. The amethyst eyes he used to get lost in when they were children were still as beautiful and pure as he remembered. Yugi's body was lightly muscled, but still lithe and tiny, just as Yami remembered. And his lips were just as pale and inviting as he had imagined. He only wished he could have a taste.**_

_**He took another step forward, more and more, until he was running past the crowd, shoving people out of his way until he broke through the circle of people. Seto gave him a shocked look as Yami turned. "Put your weapons down! He is not the enemy!"**_

"_**Y-Yami? Is it really you?"**_

_**Yami gasped. He turned around, and his eyes widened as he saw the object of his affections, the one he wronged so long ago when they were children.**_

"_**Yugi," he whispered.**_

* * *

Me: So there you go. That's what you have next chapter. Be happy all you YamixYugi fans.

Yami: I'm calm now. I think I'll like next chapter.

Me: Well, you'd have to get past Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Mokuba.

Yami: Wait, what? AG, what do you-

Me: And for all those wondering, the next chapter will mostly be in Yami's POV

Bakura: When will I show up? Am I even a bender?

Me: *evil grin*

Bakura: O.O' Uh, do I even want to know?

Me: I have something special planned for you.

Yami: Y'know, you still didn't-

Me: And Marik will be in the story in later chapters, so Bronzeshipping will have to wait a bit.

Malik: Aw!

Me: So, there you go. PM me if anything is confusing or if you have questions. If something was unclear, let me know. See you next chapter!


End file.
